Our Feeling
by Tatsumi Miyu Go GO
Summary: At my story...Lucy is a new student at Fairy Tail got fight with Natsu for the first day at that school and also Levy her first friend but the problem is why did Lucy is like giving up for her life?She look sad after fighting with Natsu and she say something like... "It's good if Natsu can killed her"?How did Levy do to find out the reasons for Lucy being like this?


Chapter 1- New Student

**Natsu:Wow! you just have make a story about us!**

**Lucy:Why are you happy about,Natsu?This story is nonsense!OUT OF THE ORIGINAL STORY!**

**Natsu:Let's her be, want to make her own stories for the first time.**

**Miyu:Yeah...you are rude Lucy-san...you should support me for real.**

**Lucy:Well,it's not like I'm not supporting 's just your story...definitely opposite from the original.**

**Miyu:Yeah,you story is not a fantasy hahaha...really opposite!**

**Natsu:That okay!You just need to create it with what you like it.**

**Lucy:You guys are to far chatting!When will you start,Miyu-chan!?**

**Miyu:OH!Yeah!It's will you like it even it will have grammar mistake...:P**

** *This story really not like Fairy tail***

* * *

~New Student~

"All right,student!Today we gonna have a new transfer student...Please come in"The teacher said with a small smile.A girl with blonde hair come in.

"You can introduce yourself"

"errmm...my name is Lucy you can take care me patiently"the blonde girl intro herself in front of other student with an expressionless on her face.

"Thank you can sit beside that pink haired guys"the teacher said,pointing to the pink-haired nodded without any complaints.

"Eh!Sensei!But why beside me?it's not like just that sit is empty!"the pink-haired boy standing with a disgusted face on him.

"Who the sensei now?!Just shut up,Dragneel-san!"the teacher scolded sat with depressed mood.

"You cat sat there,Heartfillia-san"Lucy just follow the instructions and ignore the boy' anger had no choice,right?

0*O*o*O*0

"Ne,Lucy-chan...can I called you that?"the blue-haired girl asked Lucy directly after the teacher went out coz the bell have ring for the lunch time.

"Sure,I don't care"Lucy said it without showing any expression.

"My name is can called me Levy-chan or something like that"Levy intro herself happily.

"Ok"Levy felt a little disappointed with the reply Lucy but she rejects what she felt alone despite the pink-haired boy could feel the frustration.

"Hey!Blonde-cool girl!Can you give a litlle good responde!"He said annoyed at Lucy.Everyone is just looking without doing anything.

"Why would I?"lucy asked without look at him.

"Why you said?!It's good that still have someone want to be friend with you!BAKA!"he scolded her.

"Natsu-san!You should not scolded her like that"Levy spoke in a low voice.

"It's not your problem! Why are you going to care if I do not treat Levy-chan friendly!It's also do not hurt you!"Lucy talking cold.

"It's my problem when it come to my friend!"Natsu face have gotten really angry.

"Natsu-san!"Levy want to solve the situation but it is really hard.

"Why do some girls like you exist in this world!"Natsu look at him but her expression still .

"If you think so then why should this world need someone that really noisy like you!"Lucy replied with a low voice like this is a end for her life.

"YOU!..."

"Natsu-san!It's not good to fight with new students!"Levy tried again.

"Let him be,it's nice if he can kill me..."Lucy whispered softly and her face change a little sad.

"What Happen?!I just heard some noise at this classroom"a girl with a long red hair appears.

"err...president..."another blue haired girl talking.

"Juvia,what happen here?"the girl asked a blue haired girl that just talking.

"It's ...Natsu-san...he..."Juvia talking in scared.

"Natsu!What have you done now!"the girl talking loud.

"It's nothing,Erza"Natsu answer fastest coz he was a little surprised.

"Then just sit at your places"Erza directing, Natsu just obey it.

"Geez!You save blonde haired girl!"he said.

Levy look at Lucy face.

"Back then,why are you making a give up on life face,Lucy-chan?And why are you saing like that?He would not kill people"Levy asked Lucy looked at can see that Lucy want to cry.

"It's...I...actually..."

* * *

**Miyu:Oh!Good...I feel really tired...even it's not that long...hehehe  
**

**Natsu:Wow!IU scoled Lucy!Cool!**

**Lucy:What so cool about that?!**

**Natsu:Lucy!You not happy-go-lucky at this chater.**

**Lucy:OW...Why are you ignored my question?Can you just shut up!Ne,Miyu-chan what exactly are you planning?**

**Miyu:It is of course a ,hope you like it...please R&R.**

_**#****I would not continued if no one like it...tehee...#**_

_***Sorry for the grammar have...***_


End file.
